


A Whole New-Whoah

by schweinsty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny ficlet written for this comment-fic prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, (assuming a future team-up with the Guardians of the Galaxy so the Avengers, et al, know about the extent of intelligent life out there) exploring the galaxy together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New-Whoah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by marlex on comment-fic on livejournal.

They're both fish out of water, in their own way; Darcy's new to the military and the inner workings of hush-hush government work, and Steve's new to-well, pretty much everything out of them, in this time. It's not surprising that they find each other as they find their way around each others' world, really. Steve takes the lead when it comes to what Darcy calls his 'Captainy schtick', and Darcy takes the lead when it comes to pop culture and technology.

It's nice to know they can rely on each other for that sort of thing when necessary, but sometimes they wish they could find some common ground where they're neither of them more or less adept at navigation.

It's the last thing on Steve's mind when the final battle with Thanos starts--avoiding the imminent threat of death seems more pressing, at the time--but afterwards, when everything is done and finally, finally for the first time in years he sets aside his shield and doesn't pick it up again, he takes Darcy's hand and follows Peter Quill up to the highest part of the station on the moon they're recuperating on. It isn't much, a small, gray-paneled room with a rounded top and only a trap door in the floor for entrance--until Quill ducks down and presses a button by the door, and the gray panels turn invisible and let them see outside.

It's--hell. There aren't words. To the left there's the tell-tale glow of a star in the far distance, the one the planet Xandar orbits. To the right, a nebula: green and pink and yellow gases burst into each other in a riot of light, punctuated by the occasional small black speck as enormous warships head back from where they came. In the immediate area around their moon, dozens of smaller ships zip around, docking with the station or taking flight, setting off to worlds unknown.

"Heard you're retiring, Captain," Quill says. He's smirking, Steve knows without looking, probably laughing at the gaping, slack-jawed Terrans. "Stark says you'll be bored as hell, on earth, but I got some extra ships, now the war's over, and I'd say you and the lady here more than earned one, saving my crew back there. I'll throw in some flying lessons for free, if you want, and Rocket can get you started with some credits to get you started."

"Whoah," breathes Darcy, and-

"Whoah," breathes Steve-

-still looking out in awe at the dark and massive space stretched out around them.

"There's a whole new galaxy out there to explore," Darcy says eventually. She leans in so close against the invisible walls her breath leaves condensation on them.

Steve reaches out his hand, and she takes it.

"Together," he says, and she nods her head.

They don't even notice when Quill leaves.


End file.
